


Decisions

by wisherbystarlight



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, LAOFT universe, M/M, Marriage Proposal, a birthday fic for Vi, patton roasts remy but its cute, this is literally just remile fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisherbystarlight/pseuds/wisherbystarlight
Summary: *SET IN THE INCREDIBLE LOVE AND OTHER FAIRYTALES UNIVERSE*Remy asks Patton for help. Patton thinks its very amusing.
Relationships: Background LAMP, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders & Dr. Emile Picani, Morality | Patton Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60
Collections: Everything LAOFT





	Decisions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoDoRoses (FairyChess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY VIOLET! Your stories bring me so much serotonin and I wanted to give a little back.

“So you think you made a decision?” Patton asked casually, stopping short in front of the store and watching Remy carefully since he looked like he was ready to bolt any minute.

“I mean, I think so, but I don’t  _ know _ Patton. I don’t know. That’s why I came to you in the first place. Now are you gonna help me or not?” Remy burst out, chewing on his Starbucks straw anxiously and staring into the store like he was about to go to war, “Stop laughing! It’s not funny!”

“It’s a little funny,” Patton insisted, then took Remy’s arm to drag him into the jewelry shop, “That you think there’s even a fraction of a chance he’s gonna say no even if you propose with a ring pop in a mushroom circle on the edge of the forest.”

“I asked you and not Roman to  _ avoid _ the roasting and yet here you are, roasting me,” Remy lamented, setting Patton’s giggles off all over again.

The clerk behind the counter brightened as soon as they caught sight of Remy, immediately stooping down to pull a tray out of the case, “Hi there Rem! I see you brought reinforcements!”

“Hey Lilly, yeah, this is Patton. One of Emile’s best friends. Figured if anyone could assure me I’m not royally fucking this up it’d be him,” Remy told her, pushing Patton towards the counter lightly, “Need to make a decision today. His graduation party is this Saturday and I wanna do it there.” Lilly and Patton made near identical squeals, making Remy turn a violent shade of red, “Yeah, yeah, whatever, just, like,  _ help _ .”

Patton stepped forward obligingly and looked at the two rings in the tray, both absolutely beautiful, “Why do you need almost a whole week? I thought you had the size already.”

Remy’s face went red again, “I, um, I’m getting it engraved. With a quote from Steven Universe.” 

Patton gasped, bouncing in place a little and clapping excitedly, “Oh my gosh! Don’t tell me the quote, I wanna be surprised!” He looked back down at the rings and hummed to himself, then picked up the silver ring with alternating blue stones and diamonds that were relatively flat against the ring and gave Remy a small smirk, “Sapphire, I assume?”

Remy nodded and pointed to the other silver ring, a bit less flashy, with a thin band around the middle inlaid with red gems, “This ruby one would be mine. All the gems are lab grown, conflict free, and the rings can serve as wedding bands too.”

Patton hummed thoughtfully, turning the ring over in his hand like he was studying it, then looked up at Remy with a beaming smile, “This is so perfect Remy. He’s gonna love it.”

Remy’s matching smile was so wide when he turned back to Lilly that they could see the way his eyes creased even behind his glasses, “I’ll take it.”   
  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Patton was practically vibrating out of his seat in excitement the entire ride over to Remy and Emile’s house for Emile’s graduation party 6 days later. His husbands had to make a combined effort to keep him distracted until Remy could finally get the courage to get down on one knee, in their backyard surrounded by their friends and families, and open the ring box. Emile stood there with his mouth open, hands shaking like he wanted to reach out but didn’t want to interrupt. “Emmy, baby, I had a whole speech planned,” Remy started, and you could hear a pin drop as everyone collectively held their breath, “About how smart and beautiful and brave and wonderful you are, and how happy you make me every single day. About how proud I am of you for getting your PhD and how I can’t wait to start our lives together for real. About how I wanna spend forever and a day listening to you tell me about everything about how cartoons can be good for therapy and having little fashion shows every time you get a new outfit you wanna show me and trying to find a moonshine flavor that doesn’t make you scrunch your nose up when you take a sip. About how you made me a better man. I mean, come on, when would I  _ ever _ be able to wait for  _ seven years _ for anything else I wanted, especially something I wanted as desperately as I wanted to be married to you.” A ripple of laughter went through the audience, and Remy distantly heard his brother yell ‘never’ just to be smacked over the head by Roman, which made Emile giggle through where his hands had finally landed covering his mouth, tears glittering in his eyes, “So uh, guess I ended up saying all that anyway. But. What I’m getting at is, will you please marry me?”

Emile fell to his knees on the grass immediately, pulling Remy into a kiss that was made sort of difficult by the fact that neither of them could stop smiling for even a fraction of a second. He pulled away after a minute, tears finally overflowing, and an overwhelmed laughter tinging his voice, “Yes, Remy, always and forever  _ yes _ .”

Remy fumbled the sapphire ring out of the box and Emile took it, admiring the gems in both rings and reading the inscription before he let Remy put it on him, and broke out in another round of happy tears and frantic kisses, and a round of cheers broke out from everyone else around them. Patton was crying so hard he could barely see, but Logan had pulled his camera out as soon as Remy started to kneel and handed it to Virgil to get the best angle, so he could watch it again later, and Roman and Nate were already fighting over who got Remy’s best man position while Polly egged them on(and no one would dare challenge Patton for Emile’s).

‘It's the true kinda love,’ both rings read, and, well, it was definitely true.

**Author's Note:**

> I spent so much time deciding on a quote and rings. My god.  
> Ring inspo:  
> https://www.allurez.com/index.php?file=product_detail&products_id=3952&carat_sel=yes&quality_sel=yes&ver=2  
> https://pics.angara.com/catalog/product/WRG_SR0674R/PT/AAAA/2.4/1/WRG_SR0674R-PT-AAAA-2.4.jpg


End file.
